Fire
by myhummelberryheart
Summary: After the opening night party for Kurt's first major role onstage, both Kurt and Rachel just want to get away from the crowd. Hummelberry relationship.


Rachel could feel it across her skin. It burned wherever he touched. The small of her back, her bare shoulders, the curve of her hips. She ached eternally for that touch. He was playing with the back of her hair casually as they made small talk with the guests at the opening night after party. It was his first leading role, and she couldn't be any prouder of him. The gushing reviews kept coming with they made their way around the room.

But her pride had taken a back seat to the hunger she knew was coming off him. She could instinctively feel it through his caresses and the hand clenching and unclenching through her curls was driving her insane. He was running off the same energy she had the first time she had gotten a standing ovation onstage. He had been the benefit of the energy that night. She had surprised herself at her restraint in not taking his pants off backstage. She also had cursed the fact that they had gotten an apartment twelve floors up and the infernally slow elevator that came with it.

She had barely even registered him making an excuse of exhaustion for retiring for the evening. Exhausted her ass. The smirk that had played lightly on his director's lips was not lost on Rachel. They all shared the same mind and experiences when it came to the stage. It wasn't sleep he was needing.

Rachel collected her wrap, and he his plum pea coat. As they stepped out into the crisp fall air, she felt herself being pressed into the brick wall of the building. She felt herself being surrounded by flames running across her skin as Kurt pressed into her. Their kisses were frantic, their lips barely parting as they returned for more. It was seeping into her veins, burning her from within. She ached to touch his smooth chest beneath the three or four layers of clothes that was covering his body. She always wanted to chide him for wearing too much clothing, but it had turned into her own little game to see how quickly she could get her husband out of all the layers.

"Home," she managed to whimper out. She nearly dropped her purse and program and the flowers she had gotten him all at once. There had been other bouquets and gifts from their friends and family, but hers had been the only one he had grabbed on their way out.

"There's a Marriott just up the street," he said softly in her ear.

"_Kurt_."

"It was a thought."

"Cab. I don't care how much it costs. I'm not sharing you with the subway," she hissed. She turned him around and against the wall, the heat pooling in the lower regions of her body as she placed a knee between his legs. They were probably causing a scene, but she really didn't care. His touches were like matches igniting under her skin as he grabbed at her hips through the white and silver evening dress. She kissed him again, his lips quivering beneath hers. Taking a deep breath, they separated, and Kurt went to the street to hail a passing cab. She put her arms around his waist and rubbed her hands down the front of his pants. Modesty be damned. She played with the zipper on the Kurt's pants and started pushing up the impeccably pressed shirt that was tucked underneath.

"Rachel!"

The yellow cab had pulled up to the curb, and he pushed her hard into the side, kissing deep, their tongues rubbing across one another as sparks flew once more. She opened the door and pulled him inside. It was so movie cliché really to make out in the back of a cab, but Rachel really didn't care at this particular moment as Kurt gave the cab driver their address. God, even the way he said their street name was sexy. She kissed down his neck as he sat back. His eyes closed in pleasure and he pulled her into his lap. She could feel his cock pressing through the thin material of her dress and she let out a breathy moan.

It was enough of a reaction that it caught Kurt's attention. He kissed her softly and she collapsed against his chest.

"Teleporters," she muttered as she kissed the silk lapel of his shirt. "We need to invent them."

"I'll get Artie right on that," he said into her hair. His hands were running through it again, and she just wanted that to be her back or between her legs. Her dress was slowly riding up her thighs and she pushed down on his zipper, rubbing the base of his sex underneath it. The shudder that went through his being was evident of his need as he pressed Rachel closer to his body.

"Just ten more minutes," she said, placing a kiss on his temple.

"Then about twenty in that damned elevator," he muttered as he pushed her wrap from her shoulders, laying kisses on the bare skin.

"I can take care of certain things in twenty minutes," whispered Rachel into his ear with a light smirk on her lips. But the cab had stopped in front of their building before he could respond. He paid for the service as they climbed out as quickly as you could in evening wear. They shared a kiss as they both pressed the elevator button in the lobby. Rachel's back was against the wall as she reached up to run her fingers through Kurt's hair. The ding was either a curse or a savior, she couldn't decide which as they got inside to go up to their apartment. They were alone inside, and both pairs of hands were busy pushing and pulling while their lips did the talking.

"5."

The elevator dinged, announcing the floor and stopped, even if no one was getting off.

"6."

Stop.

"Oh hurry up!" yelled Rachel with a growl as they separated. Kurt laughed, amused at Rachel's horrible patience. He rubbed her shoulders and whispered soft things into her ear. She whimpered and ran her hands down his sides.

"9."

Stop.

"10."

Stop.

"11."

Stop.

"12."

As the elevator stopped and opened its doors, Kurt pulled on Rachel's hand and they ran down the hall to their apartment. With a click of the key in the lock, Rachel pushed the door open and pulled Kurt inside. Her purse and program were forgotten on the floor. At least the flowers made it to the side table. She kissed his forehead.

"You were wonderful tonight."

"It was an amazing experience," said the brown haired countertenor, looking out the window in their living room. "I'm not going to have a voice in the morning, but..."

"Tea with lemon and honey. It'll do wonders as you know."

"I know what else would do wonders," he said lightly as he hung his jacket in the closet. He took Rachel's wrap from her.

"Dress," she said quickly as they came back together again.

"Done," he said, pulling her towards the bedroom. She felt the material slide over her head and go neatly across the arm of the couch as they passed. With a giggle as she felt her hips slide up the wall of their bedroom as he brought her up to eye level with him. The lights of the city shined faintly, making patterns on the floor as Kurt kissed her neck. Her slip was somewhere around her waist as they pressed closer. His hands were on her hips and the slow burn in the pit of her belly was back with a vengeance. She unbuttoned and pushed off his waistcoat before tackling the dress shirt underneath. Success was hers and she threw them away. A whimper came between their kiss.

"You can pick them up later when we're both legitimately satisfied," she said, wrapping her legs tighter around his waist.

"So that's what they're calling an orgasm these days."

Rachel snorted into his neck, and with one movement found herself on their bed. The soft navy comforter soothed the burn of her skin and she pulled Kurt next to her. Exchanging kisses hastily, he ran his hand down her chest. She pushed her breasts up to feel all his touch against the sensitive skin. He pulled the slip and bra off over her head, laying kisses on her neck. His fingers rubbed circles on her nipples and she felt herself falling through the flames. Her breathing grew heavy and she let out a whimper. Her legs were open and Kurt had situated himself between them. She pushed down his dress pants, kicking at them with her feet. The sooner the both of them were naked, the better.

"Your lack of respect for my wardrobe is deplorable," he muttered.

"Call it payback," she smirked, pushing down his briefs.

"Oh really?" he smirked. Rachel felt a hand between the folds of her sex and gently stroking her clit.

"Oh yes," she purred, enjoying the pleasure coursing through her, awakening her nerves and making them tingle. Kurt's long fingers teased her folds and she let out a gasp as he kissed the tip of her sex and removed her underwear. Still pressing against her clit, Kurt moved to kiss her again, this time deeper than any they had shared in their race to the bedroom. Rachel gently held onto the sides of his neck, riding the waves of pleasure in her body.

"Kurt," she breathed softly in his ear. He kissed gently down her abdomen before settling between her legs. His fingers moved and she felt his lips press against her sex in a tease. She moaned, pulling him back up for kisses. Their bodies rubbed roughly together and all Rachel could think was of her lover inside of her.

"Please," he moaned against the side of her head.

"Anything," said Rachel. They kissed again, their tongues fighting for dominance. The brunette felt Kurt enter her vagina deep. She gasped and pushed back, enjoying the feeling of her lover inside her, igniting the blaze within her body. She felt his breath hitch and close his eyes as they moved against each other. They developed a slow rhythm at first, hands still roaming over each other's skin as they kissed. She watched his eyes. His hunger for the same burn in her own being simmered in his eyes and she loved when he looked at her that way. Even now, the fact that he desired her was mind-blowing all things considering. Their pace had quickened and she rubbed his nipples with a whimper. She kissed his chest softly, her brain barely hanging on to focus. The low, guttural sounds coming from Kurt meant he had lost the battle and they both were feeling the flames of their lovemaking as they moved in tandem. Rachel felt herself climax and cried out softly in pleasure, her nerves popping and sizzling in delight. With a few more thrusts, Kurt followed her down the same path as she felt the warmth of his come inside her. She kissed his forehead as he pulled out and laid down beside her on his side, still breathing hard from their exertions.

Rachel smiled softly, cuddling into him. He squeezed her hand and smiled back, bringing it to his lips for a kiss.

"Need you more," he said softly. The Broadway diva smiled bright and she laced her fingers through his. She lazily stroked his soft cock with her other hand, knowing he'd need another moment or two. She peppered his pale chest with kisses and rubbed Kurt's hip in a slow circular motion. He whimpered his enjoyment, and the brunette watched with a smirk as his hips thrust up against her hand. She giggled at his movements, earning her a raised eyebrow. She ran her fingers down his chest before slipping down further. She kissed down to the tip, making circles around it with her tongue.

"Oh god, you're too good at that," said Kurt breathily. Rachel rubbed the surface of his sex with a deft hand, humming to herself as she kissed and licked his scrotum.

"I have had a lot of practice in how to turn on my beloved," said Rachel. She rubbed up and down his cock, eliciting a low moan that made her own sex throb with want. She pushed the tip passed her lips and scraping her teeth gently against the sensitive skin. Kurt nearly came off the bed and she pressed him back down, laying him on his back and getting on her knees between his. She licked around his width and sucked lightly. At some point early on she would have never done this, claiming possible damage to her instrument of song. Kurt had smiled and understood her feelings, but then had raised an eyebrow and sarcastically asked her how many gay men were on Broadway. That had made her laugh and admit that maybe she had been a little nonsensical. She had been a little nervous at first, but now she loved it because of how it made her husband putty in her hands. And she loved to make him happy. By the sounds he was making from behind the knuckles he was biting down on to keep from making too much noise, she was doing just exactly that.

She sucked harder, working up her pace. He was thrusting against her, running his hands through her long hair. Rachel had never realized until Kurt how sensual and sensitive her scalp was. A sharp cry emanated from his lips and she moved quickly to clean up. Instead, Kurt pinned her underneath him.

"Kurt, we need to—"

"Worry about it later," he murmured. He kissed her softly before moving down her neck. Her legs parted and she moaned as Kurt caressed her inner thighs. Her moves became frenzied as they kissed. She wanted to get off as quickly and as heated as possible. But Kurt was teasing her, a slight smirk on his lips. She whined softly into their kiss.

"You're going to make me beg, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said innocently, his hands massaging her hips. Rachel rolled her eyes, and he laughed at her. She found herself chuckling too as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"God, we're horny, aren't we?"

"Mmhmm. I'm glad we got tickets for everyone else tomorrow night."

Rachel smirked. "I knew the minute you were going to be Atticus Finch, I was going to want to pull you off that stage. Seeing your first official performance is my privilege."

He kissed her deep, their lips locking together. Her hands worked their way down his body, focusing on his ass as she caressed it, weaving a circular pattern with her fingertips across the sensitive skin. It was just enough to make him pant against her and whine into her shoulder.

"Tease," he mumbled with a chuckle. Rachel laughed, her eyes dancing. She ran a hand down his chest as they kissed softly. He was hard again, and he slipped inside her once more. Their pace was soft and slow, and Rachel closed her eyes in enjoyment as he thrust deep inside her. She reached up and kissed Kurt's eyelids softly. These were her favorite moments, when their bodies were pressed so close. Chest to chest, his head now buried into her shoulder. Her leg was locked over his backside, both their breathy moans falling carelessly off their lips as they enjoyed their coordinated rhythm.

"Oh god Kurt, I'm so close," she whimpered. She felt his breath coming in soft gasps and knew he was probably feeling the same. She pushed back faster. Rachel could feel the deep rumbling appreciation in his chest. He sped up his pace, and she felt her orgasm extend over her body and she rubbed Kurt's hips to help him along. She felt him shudder and climax with a loud moan. She kissed the spot over his heart and pulled Kurt close.

"So glad we did this," said Rachel, rubbing Kurt's back. He laid down beside her with a sigh.

"I'm glad for spare bedding."

"And shower," said Rachel. She got off the bed and picked up Kurt's clothes and laid them neatly across their makeup table chair in a sweeping gesture with a bow.

"That's better," he smirked. Rachel chuckled and kissed Kurt before throwing the edge of the comforter over him. He got off the bed and wrapped his arms around Rachel as she reached up to get their extra comforter off a shelf. He kissed the back of her neck and got it for her. She moved to put it on the bed.

"It's going to be bad if we want to do this tomorrow night."

"We will just have to beg out early," said Kurt. Rachel chuckled and kissed his hand as he helped her straighten out the edges.

"I don't think claiming exhaustion will work that easy with them. Our friends know us too well."

"I can't wait for them to see it," said Kurt. "Especially Mercedes."

"I can't wait to see your fire again onstage again," said the brunette. "You were beautiful Kurt. Just amazing. Maybe you should have been a lawyer."

"Funny," he said with a laugh. "I think I'd rather play one onstage. Or see you." His eyes danced at the thought.

"I do need to play a lawyer," agreed Rachel. "If I'm going to be well-rounded in my portrayal of different acting roles."

"And I love seeing your fire," said Kurt. "You burn so brightly onstage, my little supernova."

Rachel kissed his cheek. "Tonight is your night Kurt. We can discuss my future career prospects tomorrow. Let's just bask in your glow for a while."

Kurt kissed across her shoulders, and even now his touches still burned. Rachel wondered if she'd ever not feel the burn, this passion between them. She turned and greeted his half-smirk with one of her own.

She hoped that fire would never go out.


End file.
